RAIN SOUND
by Grellady
Summary: Disaat hujan kita bertemu, saat hujan aku jatuh cinta padamu dan kita saling mencintai,Hujan membawaku mengingat kenangan kita dan tentu saja mengingatkanku padamu, Jeon Wonwoo – Hong Jisoo (JiWon / Jisoo x Wonwoo(GS)) slight SoonHoon, Seventeen fanfiction


Rain Sound

Cast :

Hong Jisoo

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Pair : JiWon slight Soonhoon

Lenght : Oneshot

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt

Summary :

 _Disaat hujan kita bertemu, saat hujan aku jatuh cinta padamu dan kita saling mencintai,Hujan membawaku mengingat kenangan kita dan tentu saja mengingatkanku padamu, Jeon Wonwoo – Hong Jisoo (JiWon / Jisoo x Wonwoo)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hollaaaaa holllaaaaaaa aku bawa ff JiWon oneshot lagi nihhhh.. tadinya aku mau bikin sequel ff SWEET tapi malah idenya kelupaan/? Aku dapet inspirasi dari lagu B.A.P yang judulnya sama. Sumpah ya arti lagunya bikin ngenes sekali, tapi jujur aku gak ngerti si ceweknya itu kemana dan kenapa. Disini, aku bikin jalannya sesuai kemauan aku muehehehehe..hati hati disini banyak flashbacknya gitu perhatiin tulisan flashbacknya ya.. biar sampe feelnya dengerin lagu Rain Sound juga OKAYYY?!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sssrrraaasshhhh(Rain Sound)

Hujan turun ditengah malam yang sangat sunyi. Seorang pria tampan sedang duduk di meja makan, memandangi 2 mug dihadapannya. Salah satu mug masih terisi penuh dan yang lain sudah kosong. Disampingnya terdapat radio yang sedang memutar lagu Grup bernama B.A.P dengan judul lagu Rain Sound. Sungguh lagu itu mengingatkan Jisoo – pria yang tengah melamun, kepada orang yang paling ia cintai sampai sekarang – Jeon Wonwoo.

Flashback

Hujan deras tengah melanda kota Seoul. Lalu lintas yang sebelumnya ramai kini mulai sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan dan manusia yang lewat. Jisoo termasuk orang yang sedang menunggu dihalte sampai hujan reda, ia menyesal tertidur diperpustakaan kota setelah menyelesaikan tugas. Bodohnya, Jisoo juga lupa membawa payung padahal suasana diluar sedang mendung. Dia berkali kali mendengus kesal karena hujan tidak mau berhenti, padahal sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, suasana halte sangat sepi dan ia mulai mengantuk. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan pucat menepuk bahunya. Jisoo terlonjak kaget, ternyata yang menepuknya tetangga baru di apartement, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Oppa tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, nu. Lupa bawa payung hehe"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kebetulan payungku cukup besar untuk kita berdua"

"Aku takut merepotkanmu"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo oppa sudah hampir jam 11"

Wonwoo membuka payung hitam. Jisoo berdiri tepat disebelahnya, mereka saling merapatkan diri agar tidak terkena hujan. Mereka berjalan tanpa ada yang berbicara. Namun, Jisoo merasakan ada yang berdesir dalam dadanya dan merasakan detakan jantung yang tidak normal. Wonwoo memandang lurus, namun tidak bisa menutupi semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

Flashback end

.

.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan jalan di malam hari yang mana saat ini sedang hujan melihat café dan bioskop. Tempat kenangannya tertinggal bersama dengan gadis itu – Jeon Wonwoo

Flashback

"Oppa, aku ingin menonton film UP. Boleh ya?" Wonwoo mengerlingkan matanya lucu. Hampir saja Jisoo menyerangnya jika tidak ingat kalau mereka sedang di tempat umum.

"Boleh, oppa mengantri dulu ya. Kamu tunggu cari tempat duduk dulu" Jisoo mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

Setelah mendapatkan 2 tiket, Jisoo menemui Wonwoo mengajaknya makan siang terlebih dahulu karena film nya diputar sore nanti.

"Kamu mau makan dimana nu? Filmnya masih lama diputar"

"Oppa, aku mendengar Coffee shop di depan bioskop ini dessertnya enak enak. Ayo kesana!"

Wonwoo menarik Jisoo karena tidak sabar mencoba cheesecake yang terkenal dari Coffee Shop itu

.

.

Wonwoo makan begitu lahap dessert yang ada si depannya, mungkin sudah piring ke tiga yang ia makan. Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya meakan begitu lahap.

"Wonu-ya, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" Wonwoo menghentikan makannya dan menata sendu Jisoo

"Aku tidak tahu oppa. Aku tidak menghubungi mereka sejak berdebat tentang perjodohan itu"

"Sudahlah, maaf karena mengungkit orang tuamu saat seperti ini" Jisoo mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut. Mereka kembali makan dengan hening.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih hari ini oppa, sangat menyenangkan" Wonwoo memeluk erat lengan Jisoo sambil menatap wajah Jisoo dari samping. Jisoo mengelus tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar di lengannya

"Sama sama sayang. Apa kamu kedinginan? Hujannya semakin deras" Kali ini Jisoo merangkul Wonwoo agar tidak terkena Hujan.

Mereka mempercepat langkah agar sampai apartemen dan bisa menghangatkan tubuh.

"Oppa tidak mampir dulu?"

"Sudah malam, tidak baik laki laki dewasa sepertiku berada satu kamar denganmu. Beristirahatlah!" Jisoo mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Good night,Sweet Heart"

"Good night, Oppa" Jisoo dengan berat meninggalkan Wonwoo malam ini, ntah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk terjadi.

Flashback end

-Jisoo POV-

Malam itu, malam terakhir dengannya. Dia menghilang tanpa kabar, berminggu minggu aku mencarinya seperti orang gila. Menanyakan keberadaan dia pada teman terdekat , namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana dia. Kamar apartemen nya rapih seperti biasa, baju bajunyapun masih ada. Wonwoo-ya kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku mengunci kenangan kita disini, dikamar ini – kamarmu

Hujan...

.

Diluar sedang hujan aku melihatnya lewat jendela. Kenangan kita terputar seperti film hitam putih di jendela itu. Aku tersenyum melihat kenangan yang kita lakukan namun seketika kenangan itu hilang digantikan suara angin kencang dan petir yang menyambar. Aku menyadari kau tidak disini dan itu membuatku hilang kendali. Aku melempar semua benda yang ada dihadapanku, termasuk vas bunga kesayanganmu.

Aku terduduk meratapi betapa menyedihkannya aku kehilanganmu. Aku menangis, ntah berapa kali aku menangis karena mengingatmu. Pasti kau akan menertawakanku melihat aku yang seperti ini.

Hujan...

.

.

Apa hujan ini datang untuk menghiburku? Atau mengejekku? Karena sampai saat ini aku tak bisa berhenti berfikir tentangmu.

Lagi lagi dan lagi aku membayangkanmu hari ini. Sampai tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Apa aku bisa melupakanmu?

.

.

.

Hujan...

Bunyi hujan diluar jendela, aku tetap memikirkanmu dan juga kenangan kita. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Saat hari sedang hujan, aku mengingat ciuman pertama kita.

Pada hari hujan, aku bertemu denganmu

-Author POV-

"Morning News, telah ditemukan laki laki berumur 20 tahun bernama Hong Jisoo bersimbah darah di depan Kokosa Apartemen. Diduga laki laki ini jatuh dari lantai 23 tempat dia tinggal. Penyebab kematiannya belum diketahui, saat ini polisi sedang menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara"

Seorang laki laki terburu buru menghampiri istrinya dan menarik ke depan tv

"Ada apa sunyoung-ah? Aku sedang memasak"

"Lihat itu!" wanita yang ditarik pun menjatuhkan sendok sayur yang sedang dipegangnya

"Astaga Jisoo oppa" wajahnya terlihat shock dan menangis tiba tiba.

"Oppa, segera hubungi Wonwoo" Jihoon, wanita yang sedang menangis gemetar menyuruh suaminya untuk menelpon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Triingggg...

Dengan malas Wonwoo mengangkat telepon yang berdering pagi pagi mengganggu tidurnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo, cepat lihat tv"

"ada apa sih? Kau mengganggu saja Hosh"

"CEPAT JEON, INI SOAL JISOO OPPA!" Kali ini Jihoon yang membentak Wonwoo yang malas malasan menyalakan tv.

.

.

.

.

Berita tentang laki laki yang tewas mengenaskan tersiar di depan matanya. Wonwoo sangat shock melihat berita itu. Dia jatuh terduduk pandangannya kosong, airmata membanjiri pipinya.

"Oppa, mianhae... mianhae... Hiks hiks"

END

Huaaaaaaa aku mewek ngetiknya/? Alay banget gak sih :v disini Wonwoo gak boleh pacaran sama Jisoo karena something. Terus Wonwoo tuh diculik sama suruhan bapaknya, buat dijodohin sama mingyu. tapi wonwoo gak mau nah bapaknya buat kesepakatan gak bakal jodohin wonwoo sama siapa siapa dengan syarat gak boleh hubungin Jisoo dan jisoo gak boleh tau dimana Wonwoo berada atau Jisoo bakal mati ditangan bapaknya. Jadi wonwoo menghindar dari jisoo padahalmah kangen tuh/?

btw sekarang post ffn susah huaaaaaaa gara gara internet positif sih/? aku juga bakal sambil post ff di wattpad kayaknya

search aja namaku Tizanit

Makasih banget yang udah nunggu ff alay ciptaan aku , ff stole my heart bakal aku hapus karena sesuatu hehe nanti aku ganti dengan ff yang lebih fresh dan alay tentunya/?

Makasih buat Author Author ff Seventeen yang jadi inspirasi aku buat nulis ff walaupun masih jelek banget :'

Sekian cuap cuap dari aku ditunggu ya ff selanjutnyaaaa


End file.
